


A Walk in the Woods

by ambyr



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hiking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambyr/pseuds/ambyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tony DiNozzo, spend seven months without movies or running water? This I do not believe."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk in the Woods

"Good old Thornton Gap," Tony reminisced as the van lurched up the mountain curves toward their latest assignment. "I remember the view from when I hiked the AT. What a place to die."

Ziva snorted. "Tony DiNozzo, spend seven months without movies or running water? This I do not believe."

"You'd better believe it," Tony said. "Those were the days."

(Later, when they had spent three days slogging through the brush looking for clues, he admitted: ten miles of it. “But only because I sprained my ankle,” he insisted. “I _would_ have finished.”

Ziva gave him a look, kept walking.)


End file.
